Take You Away
by Felouse
Summary: This is a songfic coupling Shadowx? want to know then read to find out. Any other info would ruin the story so read and enjoy also review plz and no complaints plz


Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega also the song called Away was done by Breaking Benjamin. 

Note – This idea was inspired by a picture I saw of this particular coupling. Also to anyone who reads this and does not like it then please forgive me if you don't like and please no complaints or hate reviews cause if you don't like then don't review.

Now as usual on with the story.

Take You Away

On a dark cold night at the top of a building a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills looked up to a full moon with sadness in his eyes, he mouthed the words.

_Cold am I_

He kept his eyes on the moon with sadness, he looked below him, it was very high where he was sitting all the cars were been driven by humans driving without a care in the world.

_I'm beside myself_

_Because there's __no one else _

_Have I grown _

_So blind (so blind_)

The Ultimate Lifeform known as Shadow looked across now with his eyes closed, thinking about someone, this made him angry with himself for things he did wrong back in the past.

_Only god could save you _

_If you knew your way to the light_

As he slowly got up, black wings that was the same colour as his fur with red tips started to sprout from his back.

_So fly away _

_And leave it behind _

_Just stay awake _

_There's nowhere to hide_

When he finished sprouting them, he stretched them as far as he could and took flight into the night sky. As he flew he thought of what the person looked like, the voice and how the individual felt him.

_I see you _

_Cause you won't get out of my way _

_I hear you _

_Cause you won't quit screaming my name _

_I feel you _

_Cause you won't stop touching my skin _

_I need you _

_T__hey're coming to take you away_

As the black hedgehog flew he soared past and over many buildings both tall and small with their twinkling lights on.

_Frail and dry (and dry)_

I could lose it all

But I cannot recall

It's all wrong

Don't cry (don't cry)

As he flew he closed his ruby red eyes thinking about the person that he wanted to find but he could not remember what exactly this person left for or what started their quarrel except that it was filled with dispute, it was as if he did not want to remember it.

_Clear away this hate _

_And we can start to make it alright_

He wished for there was no hate between them, the thought made his eyes prick with tears under his shut eyelids.

_So fly away _

_And leave it behind _

_Return someday _

_With red in your eyes_

His eyelids quickly opened and all was seen was red all around his ruby eyes to match the colour of crimson.

_I see you _

_Cause you won't get out of my way_

_**Few Days Ago**_

The black hedgehog had anger in his eyes when he turned around looking away from the person, the room was in darkness as he looked down at his feet it was as if he was ashamed of looking at the individual.

_I hear you _

_Cause you won't quit screaming my name_

The person mouth moved calling to the black hedgehog "Shadow?"

_I feel you _

_Cause you won't stop touching my skin_

A hand touched his black fur but he shrugged it off. The person got the message and walked out of the double doors behind him leaving Shadow with his back turned.

_I need you _

_They're coming to take you AWAY!_

_**Present**_

The Ultimate Lifeform saw something in the distance over the shining sea, he flew towards the person, over the raging sea and found it to be the one he was searching for.

As soon as he got in front of the person the one he was looking for had a sad look about him, the emerald eyes that was once beautiful were now stained with tears, the cobalt blue hedgehog looked to the black hedgehog as he came closer.

The blue speedster also had wings but they were white and angelic like, he still had the same look and his shoes were still red and white also his quills were still the same slicked back style.

Sonic's cheek was been caressed by Shadow's fingers as if being apologetic, the blue hedgehog could not help but smile at his touch, The Ultimate Lifeform smiled back knowing that he was forgiven. Their faces leaned closer to one another, it was at that point the blue speedster captured the black hedgehog's lips and started to kiss.

Their kiss was magical as they hovered in the air cause of their wings, Shadow brought his now sweet lover closer to him in an embrace.

_I see you _

_Cause you won't get out of my way_

In between kisses they called to each others names while moaning, the blue hedgehog moaned in joy "Shadow…" as did the black hedgehog who moaned happily "Sonic…"

_I hear you _

_Cause you won't quit screaming my name_

While in each others embrace Shadow stroked his lovers quills down his back, whilst Sonic stroked his lovers arm while in their deep kiss.

_I feel you _

_Cause you won't stop touching my skin_

But unbeknownst to The Ultimate Lifeform his lover's body became transparent and he fell through him, he looked to Sonic who was some reason still smiling. Shadow who now had tears in his eyes again tried to grab a hold of the blue hedgehog's hand and before his very eyes disappeared his angel wings disappearing with him.

_I need you _

_They're coming to take you_

This caused Shadow to break down while still hovering in the air, his tears going down his cheeks, he gritted his teeth as his tears flowed down his face. At that moment he screamed loudly.

_AWAY!_

Shadow looked up to the sky thinking Sonic was taken away to Heaven as he shouted as loud as he could.

_AWAY!_

The Ultimate Lifeform went into a fetal position while his wings kept him afloat in the air over the raging sea as he cried now knowing that he was alone and his lover was taken from him and he was never coming back.

_**Back to Reality**_

The black hedgehog's eyes opened up and he sat up fast like when he runs, his fur was matted in sweat from his nightmare and he was panting heavily scared that such emotion and such things came to his dream.

He remembered the dream and worriedly looked around, as he gently pulled up the covers there was his cobalt blue lover Shadow could not help but smile at seeing Sonic still beside him.

The black hedgehog laid on the blue speedster's chest giving it a single kiss, this woke his sleeping beauty up.

Sonic spoke tiredly "Shadow? Is something wrong?"

He did not get an answer as he felt The Ultimate Lifeform wrap his arms around him in an embrace and quietly said "Please never be taken away from me."

The cobalt blue hedgehog did not understand what made his lover say such things or what could of made him hold Sonic so protective like, so close and so tightly.

But he kind of liked been held like this, so he asked in a caring tone while returning his embrace "Did my sweetie have a nightmare?"

Shadow nodded in his embrace still laying there as his lover stroked his quills and asked "You want to tell me about it?"

The black hedgehog replied back quietly "No.." he continued talking while remembering the dream "I do not want to remember it…… I want to see your handsome smile, I want to hear your sweet voice and to feel you touching me, embracing me… loving me."

He stopped once he felt Sonic's eyes look down into his lovingly, Shadow looked back into his and stroked his cheek, as they kept their eyes locked onto each other their faces came closer like in the dream.

Their lips connected with one another, they kissed with affection and passion which made it feel right for them, during their magical kiss Shadow thought "You will never be taken away from me never again in my dreams or ever in reality."

THE END

Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


End file.
